


New Path

by dimstarart



Series: Who Killed Markiplier? - Post Story [1]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Markiplier RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Breaking down, Dark does what he can, It is at the beggining, Just needed this, M/M, Not Cronological Order, Nothing that major here, Sad, WKM?, Wilford is not good, Will post more and make a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimstarart/pseuds/dimstarart
Summary: Dark takes care of Wilford as he fucks up.





	New Path

They were both already angry, shouting each other on an empty and dim lighted alley.

“You cannot just kill people!” Dark’s two colors moving and small glitches happening more often.

“But why not?!”

“They don’t come back, Will, they stay dead!”

He didn’t understand. They- they did, right? There was proof in front of him!

“No! They don’t! You didn’t, Mark-” Dark jumped at the name of their old friend.

“We are searching for Mark! That’s why we need to stay low!”

Why? Wouldn’t it be more effective if they made noise? That way they would attract Mark and would save them time. People didn’t stay dead, so why was Dark making such a fuzz about all of that?

“But if-”

“No Will! Do- Do you want for us to end up dead?!” Will, already with tears in his eyes, could not hold up anymore. They were friends goddamit. 

“YOU’RE ALREADY DEAD DAMIEN!”

Silence. The small echoes and far sounds of the city reigned. Dark stood back, paler than ever. More serious than he had ever seen him. Fury in his eyes made their way to Wilford’s soul. Realizing his mistake, Wilford tried to correct himself.

“Dark…”

He wasn’t looking at him anymore. Same stoic expression staring downwards, thinking. Thinking more than ever before.

“Dark, please. I’m sorry-”

Said being turned away from him and started walking.

“Please… Don’t leave me…”

Dark stopped as he noted the tone of his friend’s voice. Sadness, desperation, self-anger, regret, e-

“You can’t leave me too…”

Tears started flowing down his cheeks. Will didn’t even try to dry them out. He broke again. On the dirty floor, he supported his upper body with his arms stretched, hands on his knees.

“I-I can’t do i-it without you-”

He didn’t notice Dark kneeling in front of him, before putting a hand on his shoulder. When he did, Wilford did not hesitate in hugging his friend. It was the first time in who knows how long that Dark was hugged. Even the people who formed him had not been hugged for quite some time. The gesture came as a surprise to him, but after a few seconds of shock, he hugged back. Wilford soaking his suit, kneeling on that horrid alley, both throats hurting, sadness of their reality corrupting their hearts. But it was enough. It was good. It reminded Dark how much he cared about Wil. How much Wil cared about him. How they would always have each other. How each other would be all they would ever have from now on.

After some time, Wil seemed to have stopped crying. Dark grabbed Wilford and pulled him up.

“Come on, let’s go back.”

Wil just nodded, but it was enough. They were fine.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Who Killed Markiplier? created a Dark/Wilford hole in my heart among my other ships. PROTECTION OVER MY BROKEN BABUS!
> 
> I need more Darkstache angst please.
> 
> Will post more of this series, but not cronologically.
> 
> Tell me if you like it with Kuddos and Comments!


End file.
